Carta a Draco
by Luriana
Summary: Te escribo esta carta con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos, sólo deseando que seas feliz en tu nueva vida, perdona si no cumplo mis promesas pero necesito cerrar este circulo para estar bien conmigo y mi familia.
1. Chapter 1

Draco

Te escribo esta carta con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos. Sé que prometí no hacer un caos de esta situación, no imaginar cosas que no eran y sobre todo no enamorarme de ti. Así que te pido una disculpa por no cumplir nada de lo anterior.

Sé que tu relación con Astoria va mejor que nunca, lo cual me alegra bastante. Igualmente te felicito por el bebe que ella está esperando, seguro serás un gran padre.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos vimos en el Ministerio? Sí, la primera vez que charlamos como personas maduras y no como niños malcriados y resentidos. Nunca olvidaré esa conversación, que comenzó por el clima y terminó en platillos favoritos. Nos despedimos de mano sin siquiera una sonrisa, pero era algo ya profundo.

Nuestros encuentros ocasionales me dijeron que trabajaríamos en el mismo piso, en oficinas juntas, con horarios similares. Lo que también me anunciaron fue que estábamos solos, tal vez teníamos amigos y familias pero no sentíamos encajar en ninguno. Nos dedicamos por muchas semanas solo a trabajar y a saludarnos con un gesto de mano o incluso con un "Granger" "Malfoy".

En ese momento nunca creí que algo más podía ocurrir entre nosotros, hasta la noche que por culpa de Shacklebolt tuvimos que quedarnos hasta la madrugada a trabajar.

Curiosamente para esas fechas, los artefactos muggles ya no te parecían tan absurdos, incluso tenias un automóvil para desplazarte. Por lo cual te ofreciste a llevarme a mi departamento en cuanto cerré mi oficina.

Encendiste la radio y yo miré por la ventana.

"Así que…" rompiste el silencio y me distrajiste de mis pensamientos "¿sigues con Weasley?"

Asentí sin estar muy convencida de la respuesta. ¿En verdad seguía con Ron? Era rara la vez que nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos no pasábamos de una simple conversación acerca de nuestro día.

"¿Y tú con…amm?" no recordaba su nombre.

"Astoria" me informaste "sí, sigo con ella"

Y sin poder agregar algo más concluiste nuestra platica con un frio "Llegamos"

Sin embargo cuando abrí la puerta sujetaste mi mano y cuando giré para ver qué pasaba ya tenía tus labios sobre los míos y tus brazos a mí alrededor. Jalé la manija con fuerza y me deje llevar por aquel beso tan poderoso. Una sensación que no había sentido nunca se apoderó de mi haciendo mi mundo desaparecer y aunque mi labio temblaba en tus brazos me sentí completamente segura.

"Hasta mañana, Granger" me dijiste aun sin despegar los labios.

Y quedándonos unos minutos en silencio con nuestras frentes pegadas supe que algo había cambiado en mí, en nosotros.

Esa noche deje de tener pesadillas y cuando la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente no maldije por tener que levantarme. Pero sabía que no podía dejar que esa sensación estuviera mucho tiempo conmigo, pues ambos estábamos con una persona y eso no cambiaria, tal vez no ahora.

Me sorprendí cuando no te vi temprano en la oficina pero me agradó la idea de que me pidieras hablar a la hora de la comida.

"¿Seguirás con Astoria?" pregunté inmediatamente mas por impulso que por curiosidad.

Cerraste los ojos y asentiste con la cabeza. Debí haberlo sabido. Me Levanté de mi asiento pero tú sujetaste mi mano, la electricidad de nuevo circuló por mis venas.

"Granger, es obvio que tu tampoco dejarías a Weasley por mi"

Desvié la mirada. ¿Me conocías más que yo misma? ¿Sabías que a la hora de elegir no podría separarme de los Weasley?

"¿La amas?" pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta.

Vacilaste en tu respuesta

"Es mucho más complicado que eso"

La mesera nos entregó la cuenta, era hora de volver a la realidad envuelta en papeleo y leyes. Te pregunté a qué hora salías y riéndote me dijiste que a la que yo decidiera.

Llegué primero a la oficina ya que tú tenías que arreglar unos asuntos, así que aprovechando tu ausencia dejé un papel en tu escritorio diciendo la hora y el lugar para después del trabajo.

No esperé ni 10 minutos cuando apareciste, no habías llevado carro pero te ofreciste a acompañarme caminando. Era época de verano pero el entorno estaba frio sin embargo me sentía bien a tú lado. Abracé mis brazos por el escalofrío formado. Me ofreciste tu suéter pero negué con la cabeza aceptando tus brazos en su lugar.

Sabía que eso estaba mal y que lo que estaba sintiendo debía terminar, pero podía hacerlo junto con el día. Mañana todo sería diferente, al menos podría ser nuestra noche.

Te invité a subir a mi apartamento y no te negaste. Juntos cocinamos la cena y nos besamos en medio de la cocina, fue ahí cuando sentí eso que hacía mucho no sentía, mariposas en el estómago, pérdida de conocimiento, de control, todas mis emociones conectaban mis labios a los tuyos. Y sí, fue hermoso.

Estaba traicionando a Ronald, y agradezco que me llamara para interrumpir nuestra escena al estar los dos muy entregados porque sé lo que hubiera pasado si seguíamos dejándonos llevar.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, ya te habías ido, dejando una nota en la mesita del café que decía 'Lo siento mucho'. Y entendí bien a lo que te referías.

Con dolor de cabeza me fui a dormir, aun confundida de lo que había hecho pero no arrepentida y eso me asustaba mucho. Ron iría por mí al día siguiente, tal vez tú y yo no nos veríamos. Era lo mejor.

En efecto, a la mañana siguiente no apareciste y lo único que tenía de ti era una foto del Profeta anunciando tu boda con la hija menor de la familia Greengrass. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta pero no lo deje salir, no iba a llorar por algo que ya estaba previsto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Anastasia, mi compañera.

¿Lo sospecharía? ¿Sabría de nuestro beso? Aún lo estoy dudando.

Pasé toda la tarde con Ron intentando sonreír sin embargo sus besos y caricias no provocaban ninguna reacción en mí. No como las tuyas, que me subían al cielo en cuestión de segundo.

El viernes seguiste sin aparecer en el Ministerio y algo estaba mal, pues Harry había llegado a ocupar tu oficina. Comencé a desesperarme. ¿Qué te había pasado? Todo daba vueltas, mis oídos zumbaban y todo parecía un sueño. Anastasia me veía raro y Shacklebolt me había dicho que estaba por cambiarme el lugar de trabajo. Respiré profundo y traté de ignorar lo hecho en los dos días anteriores aun sorprendida de lo rápido que podía crearse un vinculo tan fuerte como el que ya tenía hacia ti.

Pasada la media noche fuiste a verme con el pretexto de hablar y de explicarme lo de tu boda, pero de nuestras bocas no salió ni una sola palabra, los besos y caricias predominaron. Fue la primera vez que me entregué a ti, que nos hicimos uno solo y que sentí esa sensación de la que todos hablan, porque si bien ya había estado anteriormente con Ron no se comparaba con la pasión que quedó en mis sabanas enrolladas.

Despertamos abrazados y te besé la quijada. Sonreíste y me abrazaste aun más fuerte. No dijimos nada, solo nos alistamos para continuar con nuestras vidas. Este si era el final, yo estaba segura.

"Es tu decisión" me dijiste en el marco de la puerta.

"Es lo mejor, no puedo hacerle esto a Ron ni tú a Astoria, ahora se casaran" mi cerebro tenía que predominar en esta situación, podía sentir muchas cosas al estar contigo pero no era prudente seguir con eso.

Me besaste y me dejaste un papel entre las manos, tu dirección por si cambiaba de opinión ya que era muy difícil que nos viéramos de nuevo en el ministerio, al menos por esas fechas.

Me diste la espalda para encaminarte a la salida, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que yo quería seguir sintiendo tu piel, acurrucarme en tus brazos, tener tus labios sobre los míos. No sé sí fue la mejor decisión pero ya que al verte partir supe que no podía estar lejos, opté por estar contigo y vivir esa aventura juntos.

Te grité y sin dudarlo regresaste a sujetar mi cara entre tus manos para besar cada centímetro de esta.

"Quiero hacer esta locura"

Y cerrando la puerta, compartimos un momento más.

Después vino todo lo demás. Cuando tuviste que trabajar en equipo con el "trió dorado" y ambos hacíamos un gran esfuerzo por no levantar sospechas. Pues para esas fechas tu boda estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y me relación con Ron sospechosamente había mejorado, según él deje de estar de malas todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué opinas, Granger?" preguntabas ante cualquier situación y eso no hacía más que aumentar la tención pues cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban sabía perfectamente las reacciones que mi cuerpo tenía.

Te confieso que comencé a sentir celos cada vez que te veía platicando con alguna trabajadora. Era ahí cuando rectificaba que no podía sentir nada hacia ti, estábamos juntos porque nos necesitábamos no porque nos amaramos. Yo quería a Ron y tú a Astoria, así eran las cosas.

Mis sospechas de que Anastasia sabía algo aumentaron cuando era ella la que me hacía comentarios incómodos acerca de ti, de lo que hacías y solía decir "Pobre de su prometida, ella ilusionada y él saliendo con quien sabe quién". Fue cuando tuve que estar a la defensiva conmigo

"Punto número uno, tú sabías como eran las cosas, punto número dos, le estás haciendo lo mismo a Ron, punto número tres, deja de hacer caso a los comentarios y disfruta lo que tienes" eran mis argumentos, más cuando tú negabas los comentarios absurdos de la gente alrededor y te enojabas conmigo por creerlos.

Y así todo era ya un poco más complicado que al principio, más cuando tuve que hablar con Harry, curiosamente no me regañó.

"Yo no soy quién para decirte lo que hagas, y si fue tu decisión creo que no tienes que justificarte diciendo que es un juego porque sé que no lo es, al menos no para ti. Te conozco y sé que más enamorada de Malfoy no puedes estar, pero también sé que eres lista y sabes que él no te conviene así que mi único consejo es que si al final lloraras, al menos has que valga la pena"

Y de nuevo alguien más sabía más cosas de mí que yo.

Así es Draco Malfoy, más enamorada de ti no podía estar. Pero era obvio que no podía decírtelo, no podía decirte que te queria porque ese no era el trato. En cambio actuaba fría y rodaba los ojos cuando me decías que me necesitabas, tal vez sólo lo hacías para hacer más amenas nuestras noches compartidas.

De mis sueños comenzaste a ser protagonista y me volví loca cuando supe que tu noche de bodas había llegado. Las pesadillas me invadían por lo que decidí dormir con Ron esos días. Él se preocupaba al verme despertar en llanto, pero siempre le dije que no recordaba los sueños. Claro que los recuerdo, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable si te los cuentos.

Nuestros encuentros ya no fueron tan frecuentes y yo supuse que tu vida como casado era ahora tu prioridad, ya tenías a tu pareja junto a ti y yo merecía lo mismo, por eso acepté casarme con Ron en las próximas navidades.

"¿Te casas?" fuiste a mi apartamento solo para preguntarme eso.

Era obvio que como heroína del mundo mágico, mi vida también ya era publica.

"¿Y ese milagro?" pregunté con recelo y no hiciste otra cosa que asentir.

"Te deseo lo mejor, Hermione. De verdad te lo mereces"

"Gracias"

Tal vez ese era el momento de ya decirnos adiós, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía hasta que tú lo hiciste.

"Me voy, Hermione"

Asentí y te acompañé a la puerta.

"Te veré en el ministerio, supongo"

"No" lo miré confundida "Me voy de Inglaterra, Astoria y yo nos iremos a Rumania"

Fingiendo ser fuerte te deseé lo mejor dándote un simple abrazo, si nos besábamos las cosas iban a ser aún más complicadas.

Pero en cuanto te fuiste me derrumbé en el sillón, porque aunque sabía que estábamos en una cuerda floja nunca creí que llegaría el día en que se rompiera.

Ay Draco, todas las cosas que pasaron en unos cuantos meses.

Créeme que aún siento el calor de tus besos y al pensar en el contacto de tu piel me estremezco. Corrientes eléctricas corren al imaginar tus caricias.

Sé que en verdad esto llego a su final, pero no lloraré ni te maldeciré, no hay odio ni rencores y sí decidí escribirla fue porque Harry me lo sugirió, porque tenía que cerrar este círculo en mi vida.

Tal vez tú ya lo hayas cerrado porque he visto tu vida en fotografías y siento que me has olvidado justo como te sentía respirar. Pero en verdad deseo que estés muy bien, que el sol este brillando y tengas una casa hermosa donde tu hijo o hija pueda jugar.

No sé si te ame, porque es difícil definir ese sentimiento, pero si sé que tú llegaste a cambiar mi vida y a dejar una marca en ella. Me hiciste dejar de pensar para poder sentir.

Gracias, Draco.

Te quiero tanto que deseo seas muy feliz con tu familia como yo lo soy con la mía que está a punto de completarse, pues mi niña nace en dos meses.

Con amor.

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Sí, sé que tengo que actualizar los otros fics pero esta idea estaba en mi mente y digamos que la carta ya estaba hecha sólo la adapté a estos dos.

Espero les haya gustado, creo tiene mucho drama (ya saben que necesito drama para ser feliz)

Si tienen alguna duda de esta cartita de Hermione a Draco no duden en preguntar y si tienen curiosidad acerca de lo que Draco siente al recibirla esperen la siguiente publicación.

Un beso

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


	2. Carta a Hermione

No, Hermione, no te he olvidado.

Sé que no es la forma de empezar una carta pero es lo primero que tenias que saber.

Comenzare esto diciendo que mi vida no cambio el día que hablamos en el elevador, sino el 1 de septiembre de 1991, cuando te vi en el andén con tus padres que lucían con un aspecto extraño. Desde ese momento llamaste mi atención y después no dejaste de hacerlo cuando todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de la mejor hechicera del curso, de nuestra edad. La amiga de Potter que los salvaba de los sucesos paranormales.

Fue ahí cuando te empecé a odiar, al principio solo era envidia porque eras famosa, después fue un rencor enorme por no tenerte, por verte reír con tus amigos y yo estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ti. Y eso fue creciendo, la batalla en mi interior no se controlaba nunca, más cuando estaba convencido de que nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando supe que estábamos en oficinas cercanas y que salíamos a la misma hora. Bueno, puedo atribuirle a eso mi amistad recién formada con Shacklebolt.

Créeme que los primeros días nunca creí que podía estar en tus brazos compartiendo besos y teniendo conversaciones agradables. Más porque sabía de tu relación con Weasley y a esas fechas ¿quién no sabía de mi compromiso con Astoria? Pero quise intentarlo, necesitaba probar tus labios aunque después me dieras un golpe como en tercer grado.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que en nuestro primer no me rechazaste, al contrario, tu respiración se fusionó con la mía y fue ahí cuando sentí que yo tampoco te era tan indiferente. Esa noche, estuve a punto de hacer algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas, vería a Astoria y a mis padres, les diría que no estaba convencido de ese matrimonio. Sin embargo, mi cobardía me lo impidió, no quiero justificarme pero la cara de ellos había cambiado radicalmente desde que mi matrimonio se había hecho público. Otra cosa era Weasley, que aunque él no me importa en absoluto, tú lo haces y aunque a mi podrías quererme o sentir cierta atracción, no ibas a ser feliz, por la simple razón que no soy esa clase de persona, no sé hacer feliz a alguien.

Al día siguiente Schacklebolt habló conmigo, curiosamente sabia lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Yo era su amigo, pero a ti te protegía.

"Tienes que dejar de verla, Malfoy" me advirtió "Te casaras y Granger no está para llorarle a nadie"

Tenía razón. Así que para empezar ese día hablamos de mi cambio de oficina, por eso mi ausencia toda la mañana.

Sé que fui egoísta al aceptar entrar contigo a casa, porque yo sabía que estando ahí no podía controlarme, te besaría, te desharía tu ropa y te haría mía. Pero Weasley llamó como presintiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Queria contarte del cambio, de Astoria, de mi vida de mierda que llevaba y solo superaba estando contigo, pero en vez de eso huí, lo hice como siempre.

No tienes que saber de lo que pasó esa noche, sólo que decidí acelerar mi matrimonio para así tener un pretexto para alejarnos.

Mi semana se basó en cambiarme de oficina, en no verte y en tratar de no pensarte. Pero fue imposible, te necesitaba. Mi egoísmo surgió de nuevo y tuve que ir a tu casa.

Fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, tengo que confesarte que puedo considerarlo la primera vez que hice el amor.

Después vino todo lo demás, todas las miradas estaban en nosotros, los chismes brotaban por todos lados, pero no sabias lo bien que me hacia el saber que a pesar de eso me seguías prefiriendo.

Eso es todo, compartir noches en tu casa, palabras solo entre nosotros, besos a la mitad de la cena. Créeme que no cambiaría por nada alguno de esos días.

Cuando supe que te casarías, no supe si enojarme o ser feliz por ti. Tú te merecías tu felicidad, eres una persona que merece todo en esta vida, y yo simplemente era un obstáculo en tu camino que te impedía llegar a eso. Por eso decidí partir.

Yo también espero que estés muy bien y que Weasley sepa la clase de mujer que eres, que te valore, te quiera y te defienda como yo no pude hacerlo. Deseo que seas su primera opción ante todo, que te lleve el desayuno a la cama y cada aniversario te regale flores. Que te haga sonreír infinidad de veces y si no lo hace, se las verá conmigo.

Apuesto tu niña será hermosa e impertinente como tú, Granger. Espero por Merlín que hacia sea.

No soy tan bueno con la redacción como me gustaría, pero básicamente de hecho es todo.

Gracias por ser parte de mi vida y créeme que jamás te olvidaré, la marca esta en ambos.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

_**¡Hola! Pues aquí les dejo la respuesta de Draco. Es algo muy sencillo pero como él dice, no es de muchas palabras, además que ya toda la historia se contó en la carta de Hermione.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si gustan ya saben donde pueden darle review a este :)**_

_**Ahora me voy porque mi amiga que estudia letras me dará clases de Redacción & Ortografía, que emoción. **_

_**Un beso enorme**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~**_


End file.
